totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Przywitaj się z Irlandią
Kamera pokazuje na autobus jadący w nieznanym kierunku. Młodzież jak to młodzież nudzi się i próbuje skontaktować się ze sobą. Cat (grając na gitarze): ♪♪ ♪ Ale to już było. I nie wróci więcej… Zin: I choć tyle się zdarzyło to do przodu wciąż wyrywa głupie serce!!! Cat: Ale to już było… Peter: Znikło gdzieś za nami. Paulla: Choć w papierach nam przybyło to w sercach wciąż jesteśmy tacy sami! Zin: Stop! Ona pomyliła tekst. Paulla: Hah. Chyba ty. Cat: Dziewczyny. Spokojnie. Śpiewać każdy może to co ma w sercu. Nie liczy się poprawność tylko to co się ma w sercu. Zin: Nie żeby coś, ale ja po prostu będę się trzymała zasad. Cat: Rób co chcesz. Zin: Hipis! Cat: A co ci do tego? Żyję własnym życiem. Podróżuję, bawię się i gotuję. Alex: O jeju. Umiesz gotować? Zaklepuję go! Cat: Są również osoby, które potrafią docenić to co robię. Zin: Meh. Idź sobie. Cat: Prostaczka! Zin: Bosołaz! Cały autobus się śmieje. Cat się czerwieni. Zin: I Jeszcze burak! Paulla: Buraki to on upierdziela na śniadanie. Autobus znów wybuchł śmiechem. Nagle wchodzi Chef Hutchet. Chef: Ciszej tam! Wychodzi. Casper: Kto to jest? Sim: Nasz szef kuchni. Casper: Na pewno okropnie gotuje. Widziałem Totalną Porażkę już wiele razy. Simon: Mamy tu psychola. Casper: Psycholem to jest ten w rogu. Hewbert: Nie złapią mnie. Nie złapią mnie. Jestem tu. Bezpieczny. Boję się. Casper: Elo. Co ty odwalasz? Hewbert: Modlę się, żeby ruski rząd mnie nie dopadł. Napadł na Ukrainę. Napadnie na nas. Casey: Nie ma co z nim rozmawiać. On jest nienormalny. Hewbert: Odszczekasz to jak cię zaatakują. Sim: Lepiej zdejmij ten stanik i ubierz jakieś spodnie. Hewbert: Jak będą myśleć, że się ubieram jak kobieta to mnie nie zaatakują. Simon: Lecz się. Hewbert: A może ty jesteś z ruskiego rządu? Casey: Po co było wszczynać rozmowę? Hewbert: No właśnie? Nagle autobus gwałtownie hamuje. Chef: Wysiadać. Chrisa nie znajdziecie. Dał mi tu taką karteczkę. Musicie go znaleźć. Hewbert: A gdzie my jesteśmy? W Rosji? Chef: Nie. Irlandia. Dublin. Hewbert: Uff. Chef: Podzielcie się na drużyny. Ci z numerami parzystymi na lewo, a ci z nieparzystymi na prawo. Casey: To my mamy jakieś numery? Zin: Spójrz geniuszu na swoją bluzę. Hewbert: To na pewno ruski rząd nas tak okleił karteczkami. Zin: Przymknij się. Hewbert: Na pewno ruski rząd kazał ci to powiedzieć. Chef: Chyba dam cię do gabinetu. Hewbert: Nie! Zrobicie mi pranie mózgu! Chef wali go pięścią w łeb. Chef: Macie tu kartki. Idźcie do Chrisa. Ja zrobię tu z nim spokój. Wyjmuje igłę. Chef: Hehehehe. Uczestnicy zostają całkiem sami. Zin: Wiem co zrobimy. Ja mam numerek 2. Kto ma parzysty idzie do mnie. Reszta stawi się koło niej. Wskazuje na Alex. Alex: Mam imię. Zin: Nie obchodzi mnie to zbyt bardzo. Alex: Czemu jesteś taka pewna siebie? Zin: Bo wiem, że mam dobrą drużynę. Alex: Skąd to wiesz? Nikogo nie znasz. Zin: Ten psychol ma numer 21. Alex: No i? Wyeliminujemy go przy najbliższej okazji. Może najpierw się sobie przedstawimy. Jestem Alex. Cam: Na imię mi Cam. Zin: Zin. An: An. Chip: Chip. Zin: Chip? Co za głupie imię! Chip: Mówisz jakby twoje było normalne. = „Gabinet” = Chef: Hehe. Strzykawka w łeb i po sprawie. Znormalnieje jełop jeden. Bierze strzykawkę, ale nie zauważając wziął strzykawkę z plutonem, którą dostał na gwiazdkę. Chef: Tylko spokojnie. Bierze zamach i prosto w jego żyłę trafia około 20 mililitrów plutonu. Nagle żyły Hewberta zmieniły kolor na zielony i zgasły. Chef: O Jezu, straciłem go? Nagle Hewbert się przebudza. Hewbert: Oezu, co się działo? Chef: Nic, naprawdę nic. Patrz! Ruski rząd. Hewbert: No i? Chef: N-n-no. Wstrzyknąłem ci troszkę plutonu do żył. Hewbert: Co zrobiłeś?!? Pod wpływem wściekłości bierze półkę z fiolkami i wyrzuca przez okno. Hewbert: Wow, jaka siła. Półka wypada przez okno i trafia w miejsce gdzie stoją uczestnicy. Zin: O fuj. Ta breja się klei. An: A jak śmierdzi. Chef: Bo to klej do protez mojej babci. An: Bleee. Ochyda. Hewbert: Sorki!!! Zin: Musiał wylać tą breję akurat na mnie. Ona jest obrzydliwa! Chef: Co wy tak stoicie. Idźcie za wskazówkami. = Drużyna Zin = Zin: Słuchajcie patałachy bo nie będę powtarzać. Idziemy przez Ballsbridge prosto do Santry gdzie czeka na nas Chris. Chip: Ale trzeba iść przez Finglas, Dublin Port i Poppintree. Mamy zebrać wszystkie numizmaty Chrisa. Zin: No w sumie… Chip: No właśnie. Idziemy zgodnie z mapą. Zin: Ale numizmaty schowamy. Chip: Taaa... Zin: Jeeej! Więc idziemy. = Phibsborough = Alex: Już dotarliśmy? Szybko ten czas leci. Tylko gdzie tu znaleźć te monety z Chrisem? Hewbert: Na tej mapie jest napisane, żebyśmy szukali w miejscu, które nie jest oblegane przez ludzi, ale do niego łatwo trafić. Sabe: Co to może być? Casper: Moja ciocia mieszka w Dublinie. Mówi, że jest tam taka spokojna chatka, w której można kupić szkocką za grosze. Alex: To na pewno w Phibsborough. Casper: Ciocia mówiła podobną nazwę. Muszę przyznać, że ta szkocka smakuje tak, że aż szok. Alex: Fajnie. Zaprowadzisz nas tam? Casper: Nie wiem gdzie to jest, ale poznam budynek. Byłem tu 3 lata temu. = Tymczasem = Zin: Jakie miejsce nie jest oblegane przez ludzi? Normalnie się nie znam. Peter: Obejdźmy każdą chatę jaka nam przyjdzie po drodze. Patricia: Ale piszą wyraźnie, że łatwo tam trafić. Domy obcych ludzi nie wchodzą w grę. Peter: A może jakaś opuszczona fabryka czy coś w tym stylu. Nie wiem sam. Jestem kiepski w podróżowaniu. Julia: I ty chcesz przetrwać w mieście? Peter: Założę się z tobą o 20 złotych, że dojdę dalej od ciebie. Julia: Umowa stoi. = Pod sklepem w Phibsborough = Casper: To najprawdopodobniej tutaj. An: Wchodźmy. Sprzedawczyni: Ojej, Casper. Jak ty wyrosłeś. Jak tam Margaret? Dobrze się trzyma? Casper: Oj i to jak. Sprzedawczyni: Pewnie szukacie jakiejś złotej monety z jakimś facetem na reszce? Mam tutaj takie 2. Mówili żebym dała wam jedną, ale będę hojna i dam wam za niewielką dopłatą. Casper: 50 Euro wystarczy? Sprzedawczyni: Jak najbardziej. Casper: Interesy z panią to przyjemność. Bierze monety i ucieka z resztą ze sklepu. Monetę zostawia samotnie na chodniku. Simon: A co jeśli się dowiedzą? Casper: E tam. Co się przejmujesz? Simon: No dobrze. Dołączają do reszty. Hewbert: Sabe? Co jest napisane dalej? Sabe: Szukaj tam gdzie wszystko fruwa ci nad głową. Hewbert hamuje. Reszta posłusznie zatrzymuje się. Alex: Czego się zatrzymaliśmy? Hewbert: Bo lotnisko jest w drugą stronę. Alex: Aha. Biegniemy. I tak błąkają się przez pół godziny. = Port morski w Dublinie = Julia: Myślę, że źle trafiliśmy. Zin: A czemu? Julia: Bo do jasnej ciasnej jesteśmy w porcie morskim! Zin: Uspokój się. Przecież tutaj też można znaleźć jakąś monetę. O patrzcie. Tutaj sobie swobodnie leży. Chip: To chyba jakaś podpucha. Niemożliwe, żeby to było takie proste. Zin: Jejciu. Patrzcie, kolejna. Chip: OK, może to szczęście. Zin: Nieważne, biegniemy. = Ostatni punkt wszystkich wycieczkowiczów. = Cały skład przychodzi pod Santry – metę wyścigu. To tutaj odbędzie się walka o ostatnią monetę. Chris: Witajcie. Mam tutaj jedną monetę. Dam ją jednemu z was co spowoduje, że wasza drużyna wygra. Wybierzcie jednego śmiałka. Zin: Ja wezmę udział. Alex: I ja. Pokażę ci kto tu rządzi. Zin: Ta. Na pewno. Alex pokazuje jej język. Zin: No oczywiście, pokazanie języka świadczy o twojej dojrzałości. Chris: Zaprzestańcie kłótniom, proszę. Mam tu pytanie, które dotyczyć będzie waszej wycieczki. Która pierwsza odpowie dostanie monetę. Brzmi ono: Na jakiej ulicy mieści się port lotniczy w Dublinie? Alex: Na Grace Park Road? Chris: Nie. Zin? Zin: Grace Park Heights? Chris: Nie. Alex: Beach lawn? Chris: E-e-e. Podpowiem, że to nie był Dublin Zin: Baskin Line? Chris: Blisko. Alex: Czy to Dublin Road? Chris: Bingo! Moneta wędruje do was. Policzcie czy aby na pewno macie 9 monet. Alex: Jezu, mamy 8. Zin: A my 9? Chris: Ojć! Chyba wiemy kto wygrał poprzez farta? Zin: My? Chris: Tak! Zin: Jeeej!!! Alex: Masz farta. Zin pokazuje jej język. Alex: Jesteś szajbniętą hipokrytką. = Ceremonia = Chris: Nie chce mi się dokładnie opowiadać o eliminacjach. Osoba, która nie otrzyma pieczątki z paszportem odpada. Pierwsza pieczątka wędruje do… Alex Podbija jej pieczątkę. Casper An Casey Paula Cam Edward Stock Simon . . . Chris: No, no, no… Hewbert: Ja zagrożony? Sabe: I ja? Ja się nawet nie odezwałam! Chris: I się nie odezwiesz. Dlaczego? Chris włącza telewizor, na którym widnieje jak Sabe niesie worek monet i nagle jedna jej wypada. Chris: To twój koniec w tym programie. Sabe: Co? Nie możesz! Chef łapie ją za ręce. Sabe: Puść mnie, ja was pozwę, nie! Ja was pozabijam! Nieeeeee. Płacze. Chris: Pa pa. Też będę tęsknić. Nadal słychać jęki. Chris: Oto koniec pierwszego odcinka naszej produkcji. Do zobaczenia w kolejnym odcinku Dzikich miast!!! Koniec. Kategoria:Odcinki ToJaKaczucha